TechnicalSavant
Be the greasemonkey chick. Your name is MAZENI SWELVE. (For the record, it's pronounced SWELL-vay. You hate it when people get it wrong.) You are an AMATEUR MECHANICAL ENGINEER and have made a hobby out of taking apart OLD TECHNOLOGY to see how it works and seeing if you can PUT IT BACK TOGETHER. As such you are A BIT OF A JUNK HOARDER, which combined with your relatively low class has cut you off from SOCIETY. Not that you mind. You are a relatively quiet person, at least as quiet as one can be when you CONTSTANTLY WORK WITH MACHINERY. You enjoy READING and STUDYING in your spare time. Your HIVE functions as a GARAGE AND WAREHOUSE for the stuff you've built, and you live with your LUSUS, a hulking beast who nonetheless cares for you, though he can be A BIT OVERPROTECTIVE. You are glad to have such a strong CUSTODIAN, seeing that you are ACTUALLY QUITE DAINTY and his strength helps in some of your TOUGHER PROJECTS. Your trolltag is technicalSavant and you FIND Yourself trailing off your sentences a lot Examine Self IF You say so whatever You are a fairly normal young troll lady. As an engineer, you dress for your hobby by cutting your hair short, and you have put together some sensible work clothes, consisting of a tank top and sweatpants, plus a headband with goggles that you wear at all times. You keep an overshirt that matches your blood colour tied around your waist, mostly because you like how it looks. And fingerless gloves, which you can't see on any of the pictures but Captain Lhurgoyf really likes the idea all of a sudden. Since you aren't too sociable, your best idea of dressing up is to untie it and put it around your shoulders like it's supposed to go. This is the closest thing you have to formalwear, which is a bit ironic seeing as wearing the shirt around your waist is pretty much the only thing you do to cover your midriff, but you don't care. As far as body shapes go, you're on the short side, about the troll equivalent of 5'3'', and stocky to go with it. This doesn't stop you from being rather curvy and busty, though. Due to your work habits, you don't have much in the way of cleanliness, and your lack of social interaction keeps you from having a consistent bathing schedule. Your lusus, however, is more concerned with this and provides you with necessary supplies. While you're more apathetic to how you look, without him you'd basically be covered in dirt, oil, sweat, and other unpleasant substances, so it has its benefits. Examine Hivestem IT Keeps me busy with my work You were a fairly late-comer to TropicStem, since you got so excited you neglected to inform anyone you would be coming and further complicated manners by wearing yourself out packing. Nonetheless, you managed to arrive at a reasonable time in a motorboat you rigged up for yourself, your lusus, and your things. You were drawn to the island by its isolation from the rest of the world, seeing that it would allow you to work in peace relatively free of any outside attention. You're quite a loner, barring your lusus of course. And to be frank, it's self-inflicted, owing to your odd habits and low standards of personal grooming. Examine Room WHAT Do you mean messy Much like yourself, your room isn't exactly squeaky clean. You keep an impressive collection of books in here, along with some of your smaller and more favoured projects. You used to keep them in shelves, but sooner or later you ran out of room and had to start putting them wherever you damn well pleased. The one place where there's any sort of organisation would be your tool rack, where you hang up your wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, awls, and other such things. It's naturally a bit cluttered, but useful. You also have one corner of your room cleared off, where you hang your recuperacoon. It's an unusual model in that instead of sitting on the floor, it is suspended from the walls and hangs across, like a hammock. Only it's full of sopor slime. Allocate Strife Specibus NATURALLY I have this covered Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is allocated to WRENCHKIND. Theoretically, anyway - you mainly use your wrench as a tool, like, you know, it's meant to be used. However, since you keep it with you at all times, you have it in your Specibus for safekeeping. Normally, if you have to fight, your lusus can take care of that, and even then you rarely bother yourself with that kind of a thing. Examine Fetch Modus LETS Take a look inside shall we You use a TOOLBOX MODUS, which stores your items in a grid system. When an item is capchalogued, its dimensions are analyzed and the card is deformed to reflect this. The card is then put on the grid, occupying as many squares as necessary. Sometimes you find yourself having to rotate the cards in order to keep them in place, since if any card exceeds the dimensions of the grid, the item is thrown out. One could call this "the Diablo inventory system" if anyone had any idea what that meant on your planet. Do Something Awesome LETS Get down to business First things first, you grab your goggles and pull them down over your eyes with dramatic flare. Safety first, after all. Tightening the knot on your overshirt, you grab your tools, call your lusus over, and head over to your storage space for your machines. Collecting some spare parts and circuitry, the two of you work together to piece together yet another new and interesting invention, after which you give him a hearty high-five for a job well done. At least, such industriousness is awesome in the eyes of your peers. For you, it's just an ordinary pastime. Do Something Incredibly Silly HEH I might as well You run over to your lusus and give him a hug, or at least you give his leg a hug because he's so much bigger than you. You pet him and call him "Dad", as you usually do. D'aaaaw. Examine Abilities Psychic UH...What do you mean by that That depends on your definition of "psychic", really. If you mean, as in "strange magic you do with your mind", you don't have anything of the sort. If, however, you're talking about knowledge and the like, that's an entirely different story. You have mechanical knowledge far above what would be expected for a troll of your age, seeing as you spend your time assembling and disassembling machinery entirely for the hell of it. However, with this mechanical knowledge comes a complete lack of social smarts. You live a sheltered life, and for the most part, it's just you and your lusus. You don't get out much, and you don't really know how to interact with others very well. Physical WHATEVER. It's nothing too remarkable. You're fairly strong from all the exercise you get moving and working with your machines, but other than that, you aren't that much above the ability of a normal troll. Usually, you just leave the hard work to your lusus. Traits * Short - What can we say? Fortunately, as was previously stated, you have your Lusus to help you get to places out of reach. * Curious - You've elevated looking at the insides of machinery to an artform. Thankfully, through years of experience, you can fix them up all right. Mostly. * Genius - All your experiences with technology has done that to you. You've become a sort of go-to troll for anyone with mechanical problems by now, assuming they're willing to talk to you, because... * Nerdy - Even apart from your fascination with machines, you also do a lot of studies in logic when you have the time to. You're quite bookish when you're not messing with technology. * Loner - You like machines more than other trolls, for the most part, and when you do try to go out in public you're usually covered in grease anyway. In lieu of any other knowledge, your idea of looking sharp is untying your shirt from your waist and wearing it like you're supposed to. Needless to say, you don't have many friends. Art Gallery Mazenilusus.png|Mazeni and her lusus Youngmazeni.png|Mazeni as a wriggler, being adorable Trivia * Mazeni's name and appearance are basically a "trollified" version of a girl in a musical Captain Lhurgoyf was also in at his school, so chosen because he thought she looked sort of like Terezi. However, her other traits are completely dissimilar, and she was otherwise based on Leyte from Gurren Lagann. * Captain Lhurgoyf didn't actually design Mazeni with Hivestem in mind - he planned for her to feature in a future MSPAFA. However, he decided to make some sprites for her and post them in the Trollslum thread, and soon enough couldn't help but use her in Hivestem. * Her shirt symbol is based on the logo of the Royal Academy of Engineering, since Captain Lhurgoyf (who is English) couldn't think of anything better. The lines through it are just to make it interesting and don't really mean anything. * Captain Lhurgoyf has Asperger's syndrome, and while he hadn't thought of it when designing Mazeni, the more he thinks of it the more it seems to him that she could also have the condition. * Mazeni's lusus was designed after the first Colossus from Shadow of the Colossus, simply because Captain Lhurgoyf couldn't think of anything better. * Since Mazeni's appearance and Captain Lhurgoyf's fanon image of Terezi are based on the same person, Captain Lhurgoyf naturally imagines them looking alike, so he has declared Mazeni to share a sizeable portion of the same genes as Terezi from the Mother Grub mixture, making Mazeni and Terezi the closest thing the trolls have to being cousins. Hopefully this doesn't make Mazeni too Mary Sue-ish. Category:TropicStem Category:Green Blood Category:Female